Nowy Rok nastanie znów
W Danville trwają sylwestra. Fineasz i Ferb budują wielką wymiarową kulę ponownie, ale tym razem ulepszają ją do działu ekstremalnego. Fretka ze Stefą i z rodzicami wybierają się na sylwestrową imprezę, na której pojawia się Jeremiasz i Coltrane. Dundersztyc zamierza odznaleźć wielkiego króla Sylwestra, któremu może spełnić każde noworoczne życzenie. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ogniki *Irving Du Bois *Jeremiasz Johnson *Stefa Hirano *Coltrane *Major Francis Monogram *Nieznana żona Majora - wspomniana *Carl Karl *Monty Monogram *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Heinz Dundersztyc *Norm *Chloe Scenariusz (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się zima, zbliżają się Święta Ferie świąteczne i Nowy Rok za pasem Czasu tyko dwa tygodnie jest Lecz ten czas można naprawdę dobrze spędzić... Na przykład: Ulepić bałwana, by z niego zjeżdżać Zbudować dla Mikołaja salon piękności Uratować Święta, śpiewać kolędy Lub pakować prezenty Puszczać fajerwerki w Nowy Rok By o starym pamiętać Zbudować lodowy pałac I śniegiem rzucać się Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! Chodź z nami by to wszystko z nimi zrobić! Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w ferie świąteczne! (Koniec czołówki) (Odcinek zaczyna przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów) Narrator: Nowy Rok nastanie znów. Fineasz: Gdzie jedziecie? Linda: (W środku auta) My jedziemy z ojcem, Fretką i Stefą na bal noworoczny w Ratuszu. Ty Vivian opiekuj się dziećmi. Vivian: Nie ma sprawy. Linda: Pa wszystkim! I Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Fineasz: Pa, mamo! I nawzajem! (Lawrence odjeżdza autem) Izabela: Dobrze, że dzisiaj nie będziecie budowali kuli wielowymiarowej. Fineasz: A zgadłaś, bo dziś zbudujemy wielką kulę wymiarową do działu ekstremalnego. Izabela: Serio? Fineasz: Tak, serio! Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić w nocy. To nasza codzienna tradycja. Izabela: A moja jest tradycja, że... Fineasz: Chodź, Ferb! Musimy to znowu zbudować. Izabela: ...trzeba pocałować kogoś o północy w Nowy Rok. Ech... to nie ma sensu. Vivian: Izabelo, on ma wyobraźnię z tą kulą. Ja idę do domu, idziesz ze mną? Izabela: Nie, zostanę tutaj w ogródku. Vivian: Ok. Izabela: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wyjmuje z kapelusza petardę, podpala ją, odsuwa się, a petarda wybucha, a Pepe wchodzi do dziury, która natychmiast znika) Major Monogram: Dobry wieczór! Właśnie nas doktorek Dundersztyc... nie wiem co robi. (Pepe się na jego patrzy) Co? Jest sylwester, nie chcę mi się sprawdzać co robi. Ja się wybieram z moją żoną i Carlem do ratusza. Muszę tam Carla przeswatać z taką jedną. Carl: Jaką? Major Monogram: Nieważne! Dowiesz się później. A i jeszcze Monty idzie z jakąś dziewczyną, której nie znam. Wiem, że to nie z tematem, ale ci powiedziałem o mnie. Dobra, ja lecę na bal. Powodzenia i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Agencie P! (Pepe salutuje i startuje rakietą do Duna) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: No i jak Norm? Jak wyglądam w muszce? Norm: Wyglądasz jak jakiś aptekarz z muchą. Dundersztyc: To nie czas na żarty. (Słychać dzwonek) Ciekawe kto to może być? Norm: Chloe. Dundersztyc: Co? Norm: Tak, idę dziś z Chloe na bal w Ratuszu, a ty co robisz? Dundersztyc: Ja znalazłem wielkiego króla Sylwestra, który może spełnić każde noworoczne życzenie. (Słychać dzwonek) Możesz odebrać? (Norm otwiera drzwi, gdzie pojawia się Chloe) Chloe: Cześć, Norm! Idziemy już? Norm: Cześć, Chloe! Tak, idziemy. (Wychodzą) Dundersztyc: Norm już poszedł, została jeszcze Vanessa. Vanessa: Cześć, tato! Dundersztyc: Vanesso, jakaś ty ładnie jesteś ubrana, gdzie idziesz? Vanessa: Z kolegą na bal. Dundersztyc: Z jakim? Znam go? Vanessa: Chyba tak. Pa, tato! Dundersztyc: Pa, Vanesso! (Vanessa wychodząc dzwoni do Monty'ego) Vanessa: Monty, gdzie jesteś? Monty: (Przez telefon) Przed budynkiem. Vanessa: To dobrze, bo już do ciebie idę. (Przed Spółką Zło) Monty: Wow, ładnie wyglądasz. Vanessa: Ty też! Idziemy? Monty: No pewnie! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: No i pięknie! Wszyscy se poszli na bal a ja... nie mam z kim. (Pepe plecakiem odrzutowym przyleciał do Dundersztyca) O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! A oto pułapka! (Pepe poleciał do góry, a potem na dół do pułapki z fajerwerek) Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że istnieje wielki król Sylwestra, który może spełnić każde noworoczne życzenie. A ja mam życzenie by zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. A oto mój Sylwestro-Znajdo-Inator. Teraz muszę go wyszukać. (W ogródku, gdzie jest wielka szara kula) Fineasz: Witam wszystkich! Ogniki niech zajmą się malowaniem. Ogniki: Tak jest! Fineasz: A innych zapraszam do środka to pokazę jak ułożymy salę. Chodźcie za mną. (Ferb ciągnie za dźwignię i otwierają się drzwi) To tak: tam jest karuzela, tam zjeżdzalnia, tu sala do tańcenia oraz wiele innych rzeczy. A, prawie bym zapomniał. Tam jest winda, którą pojedziemy do góry i będziemy liczyć do północy, która wystrzeli nas w powietrze wyrzutem rakietowym. To bierzemy się do pracy. (Lawrence przyjechał autem do Ratusza) Lawrence: To wysiadamy! (Linda i Lawrence idą w inną stronę, a Fretka ze Stefą w inną) Stefa: To co robimy? Fretka: A, bo ja wiem? Bawimy się! (Jeremiasz i Coltrane przychodzą z czterema napojami) Jeremiasz i Coltrane: Cześć, dziewczyny! Idziemy usiądź do stolika? Fretka i Stefa: Pewnie! (Tymczasem Norm i Chloe przychodzą na bal) Chloe: Wow, ale tu pięknie! Norm: No wiem. Przyniosę napoje a ty idź usiądź tam. Chloe: Ok. (Chloe podchodzi do stolika i siada, chwilę potem Norm przynosi dwa napoje) Norm: Proszę! Chloe: Dzięki Norm. (Vanessa z Monty przychodzą na bal) Vanessa: Ale tu pięknie! Monty: No wiem! Chodź! Idziemy se potańczyć? Vanessa: No pewnie! (Tymczasem w Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: No Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Już za chwilę... (Słyszy wybuch) Ej, co to takiego? Pepe Pan Dziobak?! Jak się wydostałeś z ... (Pepe go uderzył do Inatora) Auł! Ej, Inator się włączył! (Inator bierze ich do króla Sylwestra) Gdzie jesteśmy? Wielki król Sylwestra: U mnie. Dundersztyc: Kim jesteś? Wielki król Sylwestra: Jestem Wielkim królem Sylwestra. Masz jakieś życzenie? Dundersztyc: Tak. Wielki król Sylwestra: Jakie? Dundersztyc: Chciałbym być władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Wielki król Sylwestra: Nie mogę. Dundersztyc: Czemu? Wielki król Sylwestra: Bo to głupie życzenie. Ech... Z kim ja żyję na tym świecie? Wiesz co? Wyślę was do Ratusza i już. Dundersztyc: Ale! Wielki król Sylwestra: Pa, pa! (Znikają) Mam go już dość. Dobra, za chwilę północ. (W Ratuszu pojawia się ładnie ubrany Dundersztyc i Pepe) Dundersztyc: Wow! Jak on to zrobił? (W ogródku) (Fineasz z przyjaciółmi są w środku kuli) Fineasz: Za chwilę startujemy na dół! (W Ratuszu) Fretka: Stefa, ja nie wytrzymam. Muszę... Stefa: Nie! Będzie Nowy Rok z nową Fretką. Fretka: Dobrze! (W środku kuli) Fineasza: Zaczynamy odliczać! (Tymczasem będą jechać kulą na dół) Wszyscy: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! (Przy Normie i Chloe) Chloe: Wiesz co Norm? Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! (Całuje go w policzek a on robi się czerwony) (W Ratuszu) Dundersztyc: Wiesz co? Mam wrażenie jakby ten odcinek zbym szybko minął. Ale co tam? Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! (Piosenka Nowy Rok się zaczyna) Już wystarczy zapomnieć o smutnych chwilach, 2014 się zaczyna, trzeba potańczyć, poszaleć, Bo to właśnie Nowy Rok się zaczyna, A o starym najlepiej zapomnieć, Już za nami te 365 dni, które zaczną się nowe dni, (Lepsze niż były) (Lepsze niż były) (Lepsze niż były) Bo to właśnie Nowy Rok się zaczyna, Pełny wrażen, pełen moc, Bo to Nowy Rok się zaczyna, (Nowy Rok) (Nowy Rok), I lepiej zapomnieć o starym. (Koniec piosenki) (Teraz wielka kula zaczyna lecieć) Fineasz: Ferb, to ty? Ferb: Tak, chciałem by nasza kula poleciała i zrobiła fajerwerki. (Kula poleciała i wybuchła) Fineasz: Mam nadzieję, że Fretce się podobają fajerwerki. (W Ratuszu Fretka i Jeremiasz są na balkonie) Fretka: Ale ładne fajerwerki! Jeremiasz: No wiem. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Fretka! Fretka: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Jeremiasz! (Całują się, a fajerwerki idą w górę i pisze "Happy New Year!") Nowy Rok się zaczyna! KONIEC Piosenki *Nowy Rok się zaczyna Inne informacje *Ten odcinek jest z okazji Nowego Roku i z Sylwestra. Opinie Możesz tu dodać własną opinię wraz z podpisem. Według mnie ten odcinek zbyt szybko minął, a większość fragmentów są identyczne jak w oryginalnym odcinku. Ale podobał mi się plan Dundersztyca :) Sebolaaa (dyskusja) 18:33, sty 4, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Odcinki